


The List.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Mickey, Hurt Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Sad Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian is always telling Mickey how he feels about him or just nice things in general which makes him wonder what Mickey thinks about him.





	The List.

Mickey and Ian had been hanging out at the Milkovich household all night watching movies, the two had grown pretty close over time and things had grown more into a relationship than a situationship. 

Ian grabbed his coat off the back of the couch and started heading for the door when Mickey grabbed one of his arms, “you can always stay here” Mickey licked his lips not so subtly and raised a brow, knowing Ian would take the hint.  
Ians face fell gloomy, and Mickey noticed right away “what gives?”  
Ian shrugged, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of the little things because he didn’t want to freak Mickey out but truthfully he was just more emotional than his raven haired lover.  
Ian put his jacket on, and with one hand on the doorknob he shrugged again “not a big deal Mick, see you tomorrow.”

Mickey was genuinely shocked, over the course of the last few months things were getting more and more serious and Ian had never turned down sex, something was up.  
Mickey put one hand on the door and shut it, “nah what gives?”  
Ian fumbled with the string hanging from his jacket, coiling the fabric nervously between his fingers, “Mick, I’ll get over it. I just want to go home” Ian sighed, obviously feeling cornered and annoyed. 

“Tough shit Gallagher, if there’s something to “get over” Mickey used air quotes, “obviously there’s something bothering you, so talk.”  
Ian remained quite, eyeing Mickeys knuckled hand still holding the door shut.  
“You were fine all night” Mickey grew annoyed, knowing Ian was trying his best not to talk about whatever was bothering him.  
Once Ian looked over at Mickeys face he realized that the look in Mickeys eyes was sad, something that shocked and confused him.  
“Is this just sex?” Ian gulped as he asked the question, trying his best to resist the urge of running out of the house. 

Mickey was put off by that question, “us?”  
Ian slightly smiled at the word “us” seeing as how Mickey had never said anything like that before.  
“Yeah” was all Ian managed to say, now avoiding eye contact with Mickey because he wasn’t sure what type of reaction he was about to get. 

“I mean” Mickey scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a nervous tick.  
“No, I figured we were like…” his mind was searching for a word that was less gay than the actual word but Ian finished his sentence “together?”  
Mickey nodded, looking over at Ian confused, “didn’t you?”  
“I mean we hang out a lot and fuck a lot but you never really…” Ian stopped himself, shaking his head and reaching for the door again “can we talk about this later?”

Mickey clicked his tongue “no because you won’t talk about it later, you’ll avoid me until I forget about this conversation.”  
Ian just nodded, “true.”  
Mickey just looked over at Ian and waited for him to continue talking.

Eventually Ian broke the awkward silence knowing Mickey wouldn’t budge, “you never really tell me what you like about me.”  
Mickey was confused, “like compliment you?”  
Ian laughed awkwardly, “I mean I guess so, sometimes I feel like you just want to have sex with me and that’s it.”  
Mickey was genuinely hurt by that comment but didn’t know how to respond so instead he took his hand off the door and walked away.

Ian felt humiliated, as he walked home in the dark he wondered if he was ever going to see Mickey again and he instantly was filled with overwhelming regret, feeling like he shouldn’t have told Mickey anything. 

However, the next day came around and Ian was helping Fiona around the house when Mickey showed up looking for him. Mickey looked trashed, like he was really hung over and he looked somewhat sad. 

Ian took Mickey to the porch to speak in private, “Mick, you look like shit.”  
“You don’t look so bad yourself” Mickey scoffed, his breath smelling like death and Hennessey.  
Ian smiled, if Mickey was making jokes that might just mean they are okay. 

“I came over because I brought you something” Mickey said shyly, which was odd for him because Mickey was never shy about anything.  
Mickey pulled out a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans; it was kind of crushed up and looked like it had been through a lot but Mickey handed the paper to Ian.

“Come over later? Maybe after you read it” Mickey smiled as he jumped down from the Gallagher porch and started walking home, leaving Ian watching him with a confused look on his face, paper in hand. 

When Mickey was out of sight the first thing Ian did was dramatically unfold the piece of paper and he recognized the writing right away, it was Mickeys handwriting.  
Ians eyes scrolled the paper that read: 

“Gallagher, you know I’m shit with words so I’m really trying here.  
You wanted to know what I like about you, short answer is nothing. I love things about you and I only have the courage to write that because I’m super drunk right now.

-I love the face you make when something makes you laugh really hard.  
-Or how you sunburn really easily, it’s funny.  
-I love that we like the same shit  
-both come from fucked families but that’s okay because we have something to talk about.  
-I guess you’re pretty good looking too, for a ginger.

I don’t know if I’m doing this right but I’m sorry

Mickey.”

Ian couldn’t help but laugh at picturing Mickey writing this, Mickey Milkovich actually sat down and wrote something down, the guy who never did one homework assignment all of his academic career, just wrote down that he “loves” things about Ian Gallagher.  
Ian popped back into the house to tell Fiona he was leaving, as he waved goodbye he couldn’t help but smile, knowing Fiona wasn’t completely oblivious anymore he didn’t really care. 

When Ian arrived at the Milkovich household, he went to knock but before he did Mickey swung the door open with a cigarette in hand.  
“That took longer than I thought” Mickey laughed as he was obviously being sarcastic.  
Ian rolled his eyes and took the cigarette from Mickey before plopping down on the couch, “ready to play some COD?”  
Mickey just smiled, eyes glistening with joy. 

He took a seat down beside Ian, legs touching, “yeah.”

Ian smiled, feeling happy again.


End file.
